L'esclave de ses messieurs
by DarkMimi
Summary: ~Chapitre 5~Le jeune quatre veut trouver un nouvel esclave pour son maitre, le seigneur Heero, il trouve satisfaction en achetant Duo, le bel esclave Américain au tempérament de feu...
1. Prologue

L'esclave de ses messieurs 

Série : Gundam Wing

Autrice : Mimi

Genre : Yaoi à venir, OOC et bla bla bla

Disclamer : G-boys pas à moi…dommage d'ailleurs…T_T

Commentaires : Et voici une fic n'ayant rien à voir avec l'univers de Gundam Wing, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ^-^

**Prologue :**

-« Allez, avance ! » ordonna d'un ton sec et brusque un vendeur d'esclave tout en poussant violemment un jeune homme, mains et pieds liés.

-« C'est bon, pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça mon chou, faut arrêter le café choupinet, ça te met de sal poil » se moqua joyeusement le jeune homme en question.

Le marchand laissa exploser sa colère.

-« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » , s'écriât-il, « Qu'on l'enferme, je peux plus le voir ce mariolle ! Il me tape sur les nerfs ! Vendez le, pendez le, mais qu'il disparaisse de ma vue ! »

Le jeune esclave, répondant au nom de Duo Maxwell, prit une tête peinée.

-« Rooooo mais c'est pas zentil ce que tu vines de me dire mamour ! Je boude ! na ! »

D'un geste de la main rageur, le marchand ordonna à un de ses employé d'emmener l'américain et d'aller le vendre au plus vite. Avant qu'ils ne partent pour le marché des esclave, il rappela tout de même à son employé de le vendre à un bon prix.

Malgré son caractère exécrable et sa fâcheuse manie ne parler, de ne pas obéir aux ordres et de provoquer tout le monde, cet esclave valait son pesant d'or. Venant d'Amérique, ce qui était très rare pour un esclave, Duo était tout bonnement magnifique.

De long cheveux châtains lui arrivant au bas du dos, le plus souvent coiffés d'une natte qui accompagnait le moindre de ses mouvements gracieux, un corps splendide, fin et musclé, le teint pâle laissant deviner une peau souple et douce et un visage d'ange, toujours souriant, un sourire radieux, le jeune homme était la beauté réincarnée.

Mais le plus captivant chez lui était sans aucun doutes son regard. Ses yeux pétillant de malice possédaient une couleur rare et profonde : des yeux  améthyste aux reflets scintillants. Qui compte croisait Duo se retournait et ne pouvait que l'admirer, ce dernier, conscient de son charme, leur répondait par des clins d'œil dragueurs.

Le marchand se demanda pour la énième fois comment un homme d'une tel beauté avait fait pour devenir un sous-homme, un esclave…

« _Bah, peut importe, _pensa t-il, _je vais toucher une fortune de ce crétin_ »

Il scruta une dernière fois le jeune homme de haut en bas.

« _Je l'aurais bien gardé…il est tout à fait à mon goût…mais je ne peux me permettre de passer à coté de la somme qu'il va me faire gagner. Dommage, il me plait beaucoup…pourquoi faut-il qu'il ai un caractère si désastreux ?_ »

Après avoir fait une dernière recommandation à son employé, c'est à dire de ne pas laisser Duo parler lors de la vente, de peur que son bavardage incessant et son caractère de cochon ne fasse baisser les prix, le marchand les laissa partir et s'en retourna dans sa tente, se frottant les mains à l'avance de l'argent qu'il allait toucher .

A suivre… 

Duo : alors comme ça je suis un esclave ?

Mimi :…vi mamour tu m'en veux pas ?

Duo : grrrrr ! j'en ai marre, y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de choses !

Mimi : sorry baby mais je voyait mal Heero en esclave…

Duo : alors que moi tu me voyais très bien comme ça pas vrai ?

Mimi : mmmeeuuuuuh nan choupinou, te vexe pas !! 

Duo : mais je suis PAS  vexé !!!!!!

Mimi : rien qu'un peu…

Duo : la ferme !

Mimi : ça va, ça va,….rolala, quel caractère de merde !

Duo : plait-il ?

Mimi : Mooooaa ?? rien pourquooooaa ?

Duo : définitivement épuisante.. T_T


	2. Chapitre 1

L'esclave de ces Messieurs

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Autrice : **Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)

**Genre : **Yaoi à venir, OOC et bla bla bla****

**Couples : **bientôt, bientot****

**Disclamer : **G-boys pas à moi…dommage d'ailleurs…T_T****

**Commentaires : **enfiiinnnnn trois milles ans apres le chapitre 2 ! et en plus il est pas super super, je suis désolée !!!!!! mais bon, l'esentiel c'est que j'ai fini par le faire ne ? bonne lecture

**Réponses aux reviews :**

** Isymea :** bah pour l'instant, note p 'tit Duo je le martyrise plus qu'autre chose...mais ça va changer, t'inquiète po ^^

**Natsu : **Ah bah Heero n'apparaît pas encore dans ce chapitre mais peut être dans le chapitre 3, sûrement même ^^ désolée d'avoir mit aussi longtemps à poster le chap 2 T_T

**Meanne 77 : **je suis désolée pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il y en ai moins, c'est mieux la ? en tout cas, e suis contente que tu aimes bien mes fics ^____^

**Kali : **ah !! ma p'tite Kali que j'aime et que j'adore !!! t'as vu, je l'ai enfin fait le chapitre 2 ! (comment ça pas trop tôt ?? grrrrr) et nan, je te donnerais pas l'adresse du marché aux esclaves, j'la gardeuu pour moa ^_^

**Chapitre 2 :**

Duo monta sur l'estrade sous le regard gourmand d'une trentaine de riches cherchant un esclave. Il détestait ça. Savoir qu'il allait être vendu à un de ces gras du bide n'ayant aucune considération pour les plus pauvres qu'eux le répugnait. Mais avait-il le choix ? question particulièrement idiote, bien sur que non il n'avait pas le choix ! Les prix montaient, tout le monde voulait le jeune homme à la longue natte et au corps parfait. Duo n'écoutait même plus, il pensait à sa vie d'avant. La vie qu'il regrettait tant et pourtant qu'il détestait par dessus tout. On le tira brusquement de sa rêverie, quelqu'un essayait de lui ouvrir la bouche pour vérifier l'était de ses dents. Il ne pu s'empêcher de mordre puis de lancer un coup de pied bien placé.

-Aie !! Mais pour qui te prends tu esclave ??!!

Le riche tenta de la frapper mais Duo, bien plus agile et rapide que lui, l'envoya valdinguer de l'autre côté de l'estrade. Il aborda un sourire provocateur.

-D'autres volontaires messieurs ? ^_^

Puis il éclata de rire, un rire à glacer le sang des plus courageux. L'employé chargé de le vendre, furieux, le fouetta violemment et lui enfonça une boule de cuir reliée à un fermoir derrière la tête pour l'empêcher de parler. Sous la violence des coup, Duo s'écroula à terre mais ne laissait aucune impression de douleur franchir son visage. Bon nombre des potentiels acheteur allèrent voir ailleurs mais ceux qui restaient étaient encore plus déterminés qu'avant. Ils s'extasiaient tous à l'idée de posséder  le bel américain au tempérament de feu. Les prix montaient et montaient encore, Duo, relevé de force, attendait le verdict, la mort dans l'âme.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

-Le seigneur Heero n'est pas bien en ce moment.

-Je le sais bien Miss Réléna. Je pense que mon maître s'ennui fermement, il semble qu'il ai perdu le goût de vivre…

-Mais pourquoi donc Quatre ? Il a tout pour être heureux ! Tout le monde, a commencer par moi, lui voue du respect et une admiration sans failles, il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut dans les plus brefs délais, tout le monde fait en sorte qu'il se sente le mieux possible et il n'est pas heureux ? Que lui faut-il de plus ?

-J'ai une petite idée sur la question…

-Quoi donc esclave ?

-Peut être mon maître a-t-il besoin de renouveau, de changement. Ne croyez vous pas Miss ?

-Mais oui ! C'est exactement ce que je pensait ! heureusement que je suis la ! n'ai-je pas eue une idée remarquable Quatre ?

-Pour sur Miss…

-Va esclave, voici de quoi acheter un nouvel esclave pour Heero-sama, je te laisse choisir, je ne te fait aucunement confiance mais le seigneur Heero te fais confiance lui…je ne voit vraiment pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…mais bon, je préfère que tu y ailles, j'ai aucune envie de salir ma nouvelle robe dans les rues crasseuses du marché aux esclave, et puis puisque tu viens de la bas, tu dois bien connaître le chemin ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? dépêches toi !!!

-Bien Miss..

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

****

Quatre cherchait un esclave, n'y a t'il rien de plus risible ? un esclave cherchant un esclave à acheter…Mais il n'avait pourtant pas à ce plaindre, dans tous les esclaves du pays, il devait être celui le mieux traité. Il n'avait pas à ce plaindre de son maître, Heero Yuy. Jamais il ne l'avait encore brutalisé. Il  l'avait acheté il y a maintenant 5 ans de cela et ils entretenaient plus une relation d'amitié qu'une relation maître-esclave. Heero était de nature clame et déterminé. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il aimait se battre pour l'obtenir et il détestait par dessus tout tous ces imbéciles qui accouraient à ces pieds à la moindre de ses demandes. 

_/Miss Réléna serait bien déçue de savoir à quel point mon maître ne peut pas la supporter/_

Réléna était une courtisane riche et puissante dotée d'une cervelle de moineau. Eprise de Heero à son plus haut point, son amour pour lui n'avait pas de limites et elle ne se rendait même pas compte que le seigneur dont elle était éperdument amoureuse faisait tout pour l'éviter, agacé par l'admiration sans limite qu'elle lui portait et ses affreuses robes rose bonbon. Quatre, quand à lui était esclave depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ces parents l'avaient vendu des ces 3 ans à un riche marchand. Maltraité par celui ci, il fut recueilli par Heero à ces 12 ans. Quatre aimait vraiment beaucoup son maître et désespérait de le voir ainsi, indifférent à tout ce qu'il l'entourait.

Soudain, son regard fu attiré par un esclave à la beauté époustouflante, ce dernier était visiblement bien indiscipliné pour frapper de la sorte un homme riche. Le bel esclave se mit à rire, Quatre en eut des frissons quel rire effrayant. Les coups de fouets tombèrent alors et Quatre regarda avec admiration et dégoût le jeune homme se faire ruer de coup. Admiration pour l'esclave qui ne montrait pas une once de souffrance, dégoût pour l'homme cruel qui le fouettait avec tant de hargne. Apres quelques minutes, l'esclave fut relevé de force. Quatre s'approcha. Il remarqua le regard remplit de haine pur et d'amertume que l'esclave à la longue natte lança à son vendeur et il eut une révélation.

_/C'est lui qu'il me faut/_

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 2

L'esclave de ses messieurs

Série : Gundam Wing

Autrice : Mimi

Genre : Yaoi à venir, OOC et bla bla bla

Disclamer : G-boys pas à moi…dommage d'ailleurs…T_T

Commentaires : C'est fou le temps que je met à poster des chapitres aussi court...j'ai honte…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je voulais m'excuser car je suis en grand manque d'inspiration en ce moment, en plus ca va pas fort donc…voilà quoi.

Chapitre 2 :

/…On peut dire qu'il vaut son pesant d'or…je ne pensais pas devoir dépenser autant d'argent, c'est Miss Réléna qui ne va pas être contente, cette histoire va encore me retomber dessus à tous les coups…/

Quatre avançait lentement sur le chemin du retour, le bel esclave aux cheveux long à ses côtés.

//Raaaa, j'chuis fatigué ! Il peut pas avoir une calèche comme tout le monde celui là ? Bah, il en a forcément une vu le prix ou il m'a acheté ^-^  Alalalala, j'pensais pas que je valais aussi cher..Mouahahah, j'chuis le meilleur !!//

-« Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ? »

Duo ne pu s'empêcher d'être agressif.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça peut'faire ? T'as qu'à m'appeler comme tu veux, mes anciens « maîtres » m'appelaient bien 'ma salope' alors je suis paré à tout ! »

Quatre le regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

-« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la tronche ? »

/Mais d'où il sort ce langage ? Allah ! qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de l'acheter ? ça va mal finir….oulala… /

-« Heu…non…je…je…c'est que…en fait… »

Duo éclata de rire

-« Alors ça, c'est la meilleure !! J'te fais peur ? faut pas mon ange, je ne vais pas te manger, enfin…pas dans ce sens là en tout cas… »

-« Pardon ?? »

-« T'es un peu long à la détente non ? Alors vas y, craches moi le morceau, t'es qui toi ? »

-« Je me nomme Quatre, esclave de Seigneur Heero Yuy, fils de… »

-« Ah bah t'es mon pote alors ! J'chavais pas que t'étais esclave toi aussi ! T'aurais pu me le dire plus tôt ! Alors, c'est qui ce Yuy Machin ? On mange bien là bas ? Rassure moi, on ne dors quand même pas dans l'écurie parce que la paille dans les cheveux, je te raconte pas l'horreur !! Et je sais de quoi je parle, un jour, alors que….patat ipatata patita …. »

/Mais comment il fait pour parler autant sans respirer ? c'est pas vrai, dans quoi je me suis encore fourré moi ?/

-« Excuse moi de t'interrompre mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton prénom… »

-« Ah vi, 'cuse moi, j'ai pas été sympas avec toi, en fait c'est parce que je croyais que t'étais mon nouveau maître alors forcement…mais de toute façon t'as pas une tête de seigneur machin chouette , t'es trop choupi pour ça ! »

/Choupi ???/

-« Je m'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell pour te servir, ou plutot pour servie Yuy je sais plus trop qui…. »

-« Seigneur Heero Yuy. »

-« Mouais…C'est bien ce que je disais. Bref, c'est encore loin ? Il est dans un palais Seigneur truc ? ou une villa ? me dit pas qu'on est dans une simple maison, je te croirais pas. »

-« heu…non, non, le palais seigneurial des Yuy est sa demeure. »

-« OK, c'est cool tout ça ^_______^ Bon, alors mon nouveau maitre il est comment ? Gros ? Grand ? Boutonneux ? Vieux ? bête ? »

-« Je…je n'ai pas le droit de porter un tel jugement, ce que je peux dire en revanche c'est qu'il est très généreux et bienfaiteur avec ses serviteurs. »

-« U gentil riche ? Pfff tu m'racontes des salades ! »

-« Non, et je te conseille de changer de vocabulaire en sa présence si tu ne veux pas faire mauvaise impression dès ton arrivée… »

-« Bah quoi ? Ca t'pait pas comment que j'cause ? »

/Allah ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?…/

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Quand Quatre arriva au palais, Réléna l'attendait de pied ferme, elle se jeta presque sur eux et examina Duo sous toutes les coutures. Elle tourna et retourna autour de lui tout en poussant de petits gloussements appréciateurs…ou pas.

//Bon, qu'est-ce que je lui fait ? Je la frappe ?…Non, c'est une fille et je frappe pas les filles…Je lui crache dessus ?//

/Faites qu'il ne parle pas…je vous en prie, faite qu'il se taise… il ne fat pas qu'il ouvre la bouche….pitié../

-« Quatre ? »

-« Oui Miss ? »

-« Sa Majesté Heero a raison de te faire confiance, voici un très bon choix, il fera parfaitement l'affaire, emmène le tout de même prendre un bain, il empeste jusqu'à l'autre bout du palais, et donne lui des vêtements convenables pour qu'il ai l'air moins ridicule, il faut qu'il soir parfait pour le moment ou il sera offert à mon Seigneur. »

-« Bien Miss, nous y allons de ce pas. »

Quatre pris Duo (bouillonnant intérieurement) par les chaînes de ses mains et s'apprêta à l'emmener, trop heureux de prendre congé aussi vite sans que Duo ai gaffé. Mais la voix autoritaire de Réléna les stoppèrent net.

-« Un instant esclaves ! Toi, le nouveau, ton nom. »

Duo se retourna lentement, pourtant prêt à lui sauter au coup et la tuer sur le champs, affreusement énervé par le ton dédaigneux de cette espèce de dinde habillée de rose.

-« Duo Maxwell M'zelle ^________^ »

Réléna ouvrit de gros yeux, Quatre s'empressa d'emmener Duo aux bains avant que l'information ne monte au cerveau de la fausse princesse. Duo, hilare suivait Quatre sans broncher, trop occupé à se moquer de l'expression ahurie de l'autre dinde.

A suivre…

Duo : ^-^ je m'aime grave dans cette fic.

Quatre : Pas moi…

Mimi : on se demande pourquoi….

Duo : Bah quoi ?

Mimi et Quatre : *Soupir*…


	4. Chapitre 3 je me suis trompé j'ai écrit ...

L'ESCLAVE DE SES MESSIEURS

**Série :** Gundam Wing

**Autrice **: Mimi

**Genre **: Yaoi à venir, OOC et bla bla bla

**Disclamer :** G-boys pas à moi…dommage d'ailleurs…T_T

**Commentaires :** j'aime cette fic.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Cora :** désolée, comme toujours j'ai mit du temps à mettre la suite, mais tu devrais être habitué maintenant non ? lol 

**Aky :** Merci beaucoup ! Mais le caractère de Duo va changer quand il sera avec Heero, par contre il restera le même avec les autres esclaves ^-^ 

**Lian :** Tu voulais voir la réaction de Heero quand il verra Duo ? et bien voilà chose faite ! ^-^ mais tu en saura un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera…heu...en retard c'est tout ce que je peux te dire ! lol Bien sur que je compte faire venir d'autres persos mais pas forcement ceux que tu crois, tu verras dans le chap 5 ou 6 ! bisous. 

**Nicolina :** tu vas me faire rougir !! j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas aussi ! 

**CS_S :** Merciii !! la suite ? la veux tu ? la voilà !! ^^ 

**Lyxeria : **J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long que les autres, et un peu plus intéressant aussi...ai-je réussie ? 

**Poucycatt :** C'est dur de faire de l'humour, y'en aura sans doute un peu moins dans les prochains chapitres mais je vais faire de mon mieux ! bisous.  

**Dana-chan :**  hihi, j't'adore toi ! merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! 

**Linoa :** Désolée pour le retard, j'ai essayé de faire mieux pour ce chapitre, en espérant que ça te plaira ! biz' ! 

**Calliope :** Et vi, Duo change de langage devant moosieur Heero Yuy ^-^ c'est effrayant… 

**Légolia :** Ca y est ! ce chapitre est LE chapitre rencontre heero-Duo niéhéhé . 

**Sakura-chan :**Pourquoi Duo est-il un esclave ? heu..parce que un duo enchainé c'est un de mes plus gros fantasme !! lol^-^ je compte effectivement faire intervenir d'autres persos mais je te dirais pas lesquels !! je suis une sadique ! et avec qui duo va t-il finir ?..c'est pourtant évident non ? ^_^

Merci ennoiement pour vos reviews !!!

Chapitre 4 :

//Putain je savais que j'étais beau mais là, je me sauterais bien dessus !//

Duo se contemplait, ahuri, devant un grand miroir. Après être sortit du bain, il avait été assaillit de tous les côtés par toutes sortes d'esclaves, serviteurs comme ils se plaisaient à être appelés :  Coiffeur, couturier et même maquilleur, ce dernier trouvais d'ailleurs Duo tellement parfait que se présence n'avait strictement servit à rien : Duo n'avait pas besoin de maquillage pour resplendir.

Le jeune homme aux yeux améthystes était maintenant habillé d'un pantalon noir, très serré à la taille et un peu plus relâché à partir des genoux, le pantalon, qui était plutôt une sorte de panta-court, se terminait au niveau des tibias, laissant apparaître la peau blanche qui paraissait terriblement douce. Pour le haut, Duo n'était vêtu que d'une petite veste, noire elle aussi, sans manche, s'arrêtant au nombril et qui en laissait plus en voir qu'elle n'en cachait vraiment et faisait ressortir avec sensualité le torse et le ventre svelte et musclé à souhait de l'américain. Au niveau des cheveux, le coiffeur avait refusé de les laisser détachés, trop heureux d'avoir sous le main une chevelure aussi longue et aussi belle. Aussi avait-il opté pour une coiffure simple mais ravissante : un chignon en haut de tête et des dizaines de mèches plus ou moins épaisses, les unes tressées les autres ondulés ou raides, les mèches de devant avait été laissées comme telles. L'esthéticien avait tout de même eu recourt au recourbe cil, le regard de Duo, les yeux pétillants et les cils plus long que jamais, était tout simplement à couper le souffle. La manucure s'était occupée des ongles qui étaient maintenant parfaitement taillés et propres. Aux pieds, il portait des simples sandales noires, allant parfaitement avec l'ensemble. Duo était plus beau que jamais. Quatre vint le chercher, quand il le regarda il ne pouvait dire mot.

/…Allah…qu'il est beau…/

-« Yo t'as vu ça Quat'chan ? c'est trop la classe ! »

/Il est beau, c'est un fait mais il parle mal, c'en est un autre…/

-« Duo, Miss Réléna va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et va t'emmener pour t'offrir au seigneur Heero je compte sur toi pour parler correctement… »

-« T'en fait pas mon lapin, je sais très bien me comporter selon les circonstances , t'as pas à t'en faire mon vieux ! »

/je n'ai pas à m'en faire ?..bizarre je suis pas convaincu…/

Réléna entra sans frapper, à quoi sert-il de frapper aux portes quand on est une belle princesse ? Duo écarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

//Ah !!!Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ? C'est pas vrai, ou elle va chercher des robes aussi laides ? beurk beurk beurk, c'est mooooche ! y'a trop de rose !! c'est d'un mauvais goût ! j'veux pas qu'on me voit traîner avec elle !!! T_T//

-« Bien, je vois que tu es prêt esclave ! Parfait hohoho je suis si contente ! Heero va être raviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! »

//C'était quoi ce 'raviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii' ? Elle me fait peur cette folle dinde ! heu….folle dingue...bah, c'est pareil de toute façon…//

-« Allez esclave Duo, prépare toi à être offert à ton nouveau maître ! »

//gna gna gna…//

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Heero s'ennuyait ferme ce soir, Réléna avait absolument tenu à lui faire une surprise...et il s'attendait au pire. Il se demanda ou était passé Quatre, il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée…Un monstre rose bonbon entra soudainement dans la salle ou il se trouvais : la salle du trône.

-« Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero !! Mon seigneur, j'ai un présent pour vouuuuuuuus !!!!!!! »

Heero frissonna, cette 'fille' était laide à faire peur. Il ne bougeât pas, attendant avec appréhension le 'présent' du bonbon rose collant.

-« Seigneur Heero, en ce moment vous ne semblez pas allez bien, je m'inquiète pour vous, nous ne faisons même plus de promenades romantiques dans le jardins…. »

///Promenades romantiques ? mon œil oui ! c'est toi 'princesse' qui m'oblige à venir avec toi en me lâchant pas d'une semelle !!! …un vrai clavaire.///

-« Voici donc quelque chose qui, j'espère de tout cœur, vous divertira !!! J'ai eu la meeeeeeerveilleuse présence d'esprit de penser que vous aviez besoin d'un peu de renouveau, c'est pourquoiiiiiii, je vous priiiiie, seigneuuuuur, mon aimééééé, d'accepter cet esclave ! »

///'mon aimé' ?????? Brrrr ! quelle horreur !!! Un esclave ? j'en ai déjà tellement !! Pourquoi veux t-elle que celui ci soit…///

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées quand il aperçu l'esclave en question.

//…différent…mon dieu….waaaouw !///

La bouche légèrement entre ouverte, Heero contemplait le jeune homme qui était maintenant à ses pieds, un genoux à terre et le visage baissé. Il se leva de son trône et lui releva le visage en lui soulevant le menton de sa main. Un long frisson le parcourut alors qu'il fut plongé dans une mer violette.

-« Ton…nom ? »

-« Duo Maxwell, seigneur. »

La voix sensuelle de Duo semblait résonner dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet esclave merveilleusement beau. Reprenant contenance, il ordonna d'un geste vif de la main, que Duo se lève. Une fois debout, Heero pu l'admirer de toute sa hauteur tout en le faisant assez discrètement. Un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit : beau . Il n'avait jamais vu une personne, homme et femme confondu, aussi belle. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer sans comprendre pourquoi.

-« Bien…Princesse Réléna…je vous remercie. »

Tout en parlant, il continuait de fixer Duo dans les yeux.

-« Ce présent est…parfait, vous faites là une grande joie à votre seigneur merci. »

A sa plus grande surprise, Duo soutenait son regard, jamais personne n'en avait encore fait autant, pas même Quatre. Tout le monde restait la tête plus ou moins baissée en sa présence, trop intimidé pour oser le regarder dans les yeux. Réléna était aux anges, jamais Heero n'avait été aussi gentil avec elle. Elle jubilait et se tortillait dans sa robe rose.

-« Oh !  Heerooooooooooooooooo !! Je suis si heureuse que cela vous plaise !!!

-« Hn. »

Réléna fronça les sourcils, Heero ne la regardait pas, il n'en avait que pour cet esclave. Elle se demanda ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi Heero regardait Duo de la sorte.

-« Seigneur Heero, que diriez vous d'aller nous promener, il fait encore beau, nous.. » elle se mit à rougir « …nous pourrions regarder le couché du soleil qu'en dites vous ? »

-« Laissez moi seul »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Veuillez vous retirer Réléna. »

Le ton était sec. Heero regardait maintenant la jeune femme d'u regard froid et sans équivoques. Réléna n'avait pas le choix, elle sortit à contre cœur de la salle, laissant Heero et Duo seuls. Une fois Réléna partit, Heero poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il reporta son attention sur son nouvel esclave. Duo soutint son regard encore une fois. Heero s'avança doucement vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient séparés que de quelques centimètres…

A suivre….

Duo : Quooooaaaa ??? Comment oses tu finir le chapitre comme çaaaa ?

Mimii : Niarck, je suis une sadique !! ^______________^

Heero : je confirme…


	5. Chapitre 4

**Série :** Gundam Wing

**Autrice **: Mimi

**Genre **: Yaoi à venir, OOC et bla bla bla

**Disclamer :** G-boys pas à moi…dommage d'ailleurs…T_T

**Commentaires :** j'aime cette fic.

**Réponse aux reviews : **yeah ! plein de reviews, contenteuuuu****

**Cora :** hihihi ^-^ bah vi, la fin du précédent chapitre, c'était fait express niarck niarck niarck, t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait une fin normale pour ce chapitre ci.

**Kaoro :** je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes bien, même si tu as l'air frustré de la fin du précédent chapitre je me trompé ? hihihi c'était fait exprès !! mouahahah !! Mimi lives !!!!!^^

**Sophie :** et voilà la suite ! et tu vas voir que ça commence à être vraiment intéressant maintenant, surtout de la part d'Heero !

Fen : bon, pour ce qui est d'écrire la suite, je l'ai vrai (*applause*) mais pour ce qui est de l'écrire vite c'est déjà moins ça...j'ai mis exactement 22 jours...c'est un peu trop long nan ?

**Linoa M :** heuu….c'est bon, t'énerves pas, je l'ai écrit la suite, tu peux ranger les gundams st'eu plaiiit ? ouff, merci ! ^_^

**Poucycatt :** vrai ? tu aimes ? je suis contente !!! je crois que tu vas bien aimer ce chapitre là aussi ^^ hihihi

Hathor : je compte effectivement faire entrer d'autres persos dans la fic (tu vas voir qu'un des persos apparaît dans ce chapitre) mais par contre pas de Trowa ni de Wufei, mais bon, je changerai peu être d'avis entre temps, on vera bien. Merci pour tout tes compliments ^^

**CS_S :** Et oui, je suis une sadique paresseuse ^-^ mais bon, je crois que j'ai mis un peu moins de temps à poster ce chapitre que les précédents non ?

**Meanne77 :** merci merci merci merci pour ta review, j'étais morte de rire à chaque ligne, j'adore ce genre de reviews et en plus elle vient de toi alors j'en suis doublement heureuse ^-^ pour répondre à ta question, je vais décrire Heero mais dans le prochain chapitre parce que la, Duo il est trop énervé pour mater son 'seigneur' (tu vas comprendre pk en lisant le chapitre). Au fait Heero, tu vas peu être un peu moins aimer cette fic niarck niarck niarck, bah vi, j'ai torturé Duo, maintenant c'est à ton touuuuur !!!!! bah ? partez pas !! Meanne !! revient tout de suite !! part pas !! je vais pas te faire mal !!…enfin pas trop quoi !!!!

**Natsu :** Pas grave pour le retard, l'essentiel c'est que tu ai fini par laisser une review et que en plus, tu aimes bien ma fic ^___^ et ne t'inquiète surtout pas, ça finira en 1x2x1 , bah vi quand même, j'allais pas faire un 4x2 (beurk) allez, gros bisous et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Dana-chan :** heu..je ais sans doute me faire taper par les fan du 2x1…oupssss mais bon, l'essentiel c'est que Heero commence à ne pas être indifférent à son 'esclave' (ca fait tres SM je trouve..). Contente que tu adore mes fics, je rougis de plaisir (et non, ce n'est pas parce que je regarde Duo à moitié à poil….on va dire que c'est les deux alors ^^)

**Légolia :** Je présente mes excuses à toute race de monstre existant sur cette planète, excusez moi de vous avoir comparé à Réléna, je présente aussi mes excuses aux madames les dindes, je suis désoléeeeeee !!! T_T  Et puis tant que j'y suis je m'excuse auprès de mes lectrices qui font peut être pas aimer la réaction d'Heero….

**Lian :** Et oui, sadique, c'est un mot qui me qualifie trèèèès bien ^^ Réléna n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre mais son grand retour sera pour la chapitre prochain ! bisous ^^ et merci de me reviewver ça me fait drôlement plaisir

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 4 :

Le coup partit tout seul, Duo tomba sur le sol froid, se tenant la joue. Heero le dominait de toute sa hauteur, il regarda son nouvel esclave étendu au sol, allongé sur le côté droit, les jambes à moitiés pliées, les mèches de cheveux étalées sur le sol. La même vague de chaleur qui l'avait envahi quelques instants plus tôt refis surface. Troublé et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il s'adressa s'une voix tranchante à Duo.

-"On ne regarde pas son maître dans les yeux, on baisse les yeux devant moi! C'est comprit esclave?"

Il n'eu qu'un regard haineux en retour de ses paroles, il sentit son souffle se couper. Duo se releva sans le regardé.

-"Bien, 'seigneur'"

La voix emplit de colère, Duo se retourna d'un gracieux coup de bassin et s'éloigna, ses mèches flottant dans l'air lourd de la salle du trône.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

//Pffff 'tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il est très généreux et bienfaiteur avec ses serviteurs'...la prochaine fois mon petit Quatre, je ne t'écouterais pas! 'généreux et bienfaiteur' tu parles! Parce que j'ai 'osé' le regarder dans les yeux, 'sa seigneurie' m'a foutu la baffe du siècle et il n'y ai pas allé molo le salaud!//

On frappa à la porte.

-"Ouais, c'est ouvert n'trez"

Duo essuya le mince filet de sang qui coulait du coin de sa lèvre ouverte. Quatre vint s'asseoir auprès de lui sur le lit.

-"Je ne comprends pas Duo, tu as forcément du faire ou dire quelque chose pour qu'il t'ai frappé...Le seigneur Heero n'a jamais frappé personne depuis que je le connais."

-"Y'a un début à ton mon choux!"

-"Je suis sérieux!!"

-"Moi aussi."

-"Qu'as-tu dit ou fait pour qu'il s'énerve de la sorte?"

-"Mais j'lui ai rien fait , j'lai juste regardé dans les yeux quand il me parlait, c'est mal peu être?"

-"..Et...C'est tout?"

-"Non, je lui ai craché à la gueule et je l'ai mordu, bien sur que c'est tout!! Que voulais tu que je lui fasse, je sais quand même me tenir bon sang!"

-"Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible, il ne t'aurai pas frappé pour si peu, c'est insensé!"

-"T'es pas obligé de me croire mais ça m'aurais rien apporté de te mentir."

-"Je.."

-"Demande donc à ton 'cher seigneur' et tu verras bien que cette ordure m'a frappé juste pour le plaisir!"

-"Je t'interdis de parler d'Heero de la sorte! Il n'est pas ce genre d'homme!"

-"Ah ouais? bah j'en suis pas si sur que ça moi, peut être que tu ne le connais pas si bien que ça."

-"Arrête!"

-"Non, je n'arrêterais pas, ton maître, non, mon maître, enfin bref, notre maître est un sal connard et je te pari que bientôt il ne se contentera pas que de me frapper!"

-"Et moi je te dit qu'il n'est pas comme ça!"

-"Et moi je te dit que tu te trompes! Tu verras bien le jour ou je serais emmené de force dans son lit et qu'il me.."

-"STOP!!!ARRETE!TU NE LE CONAIS PAS, JAMAIS IL NE FERAIT CA!!"

-"Tu verra bien lequel de nous deux aura raison!"

-"Je ne veux plus t'entendre, je sors!"

-"Vas-y, j'te retient pas, t'façon j't'avais rien demandé, retourner lécher les bottes de ton seigneur!!"

La porte claqua. Duo, plus qu'énervé, défit violemment sa coiffure, il lança les barrettes et autres artifices contre le mur. Une fois ses cheveux libérés, il soupira. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi à chaque fois, il tombait sur des maîtres aussi violent. Il ne faisait pourtant rien pour mériter ça, même si il était un peu exubérant avec les autres, il savait parfaitement bien se tenir quand la situation s'imposait. Il frissonna en se rappelant son précédent maître qui se servait de lui comme esclave sexuel nuit et jour.

//Si le seigneur Heero est de la race que ce type là, je jure que je lui réserverai le même sort! On m'la fait pas à moi!//

Si Duo avait été revendu pour le marché aux esclaves, c'était tout simplement parce que son maître avait été assassiné dans son propre bain. L'assassin n'avait pas été retrouvé et ne le sera jamais car cet assassin n'était autre que Duo lui même. Personne n'aurait jamais accusé Duo Maxwell, le plus bel esclave du château mais aussi le plus joyeux alors qu'il était sans aucun doute le plus triste de tous. Plongé dans ses pensées, Duo se mit à rire doucement. Puis il se recroquevilla sur son lit, les jambes repliés sous son menton, il s'endormit, secoué par de petits sanglots.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre avançait d'un pas rageur dans les couloirs du palais, sa dispute avec Duo l'avait profondément énervé, lui qui en temps normal ne perdait jamais son calme venait de craquer. Jamais encore il ne s'était énervé de la sorte, mais il faut avouer que Duo l'avait cherché, il avait accusé son maître à tort, Heero n'était pas ce genre d'homme, il est était sur et certain. Cet américain avait forcément fait quelque chose de déplaisant, et vu son caractère, ce scénario était plus plausible que l'autre. Une petite servante répondant au nom d'Hilde arriva, essoufflée, coupant net les pensées de Quatre.

-"Hilde? un problème?"

-"ah...Quatre...Je te...cherche…partout depuis...10 minutes.."

-"Reprends ton souffle ou tu vas finir par t'étouffer, tu veux que je t'apporte une chaise?"

-"Merci mais...c'est pas nécessaire...c'est important, le ...seigneur te...réclame, il est...furieux, je ne...l'avais jamais vu ...comme ça."

/Mais qu'a t-il bien pu se passer?/

-"Merci Hilde, j'y vais."

Quatre courra jusqu'à la salle du trône, Heero l'y attendait, la tête appuyée contre un  des mur, les yeux fermé et les poings serrés. Quatre hésita.

-"Seigneur Heero? Vous m'avez demandé?"

Heero se retourna vivement, soulagé d'entendre la voix rassurante de son confident. Il demanda aux gardes de sortir à nouveau de la salle, de fermer la porte et de les laisser seuls. Une fois fait, Il s'assit sur son trône.

-"Quatre..."

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Quatre comprit que l'heure était aux confidence et s'autorisa à appeler Heero par son simple prénom, comme il le faisait à chacune de leur confidences.

-"Que se passe t-il Heero?"

-"Je...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris..."

/Il parle de Duo? l'a t-il vraiment frappé sans raison apparente?/

-"Je suis la Heero, vous pouvez tout me dire, vous  le savez."

-"Ce nouvel esclave..."

-"Duo? Il vous a manqué de respect? Je peux aller le revendre tout de suite si vous le souhaitez"

-"NON!"

Quatre ouvrit de gros yeux, jamais Heero n'avait élevé la voix, en temps normal, il contrôlait toujours ses émotions et ne laissait rien échapper, pas le moindre sentiment, de sa voix.

-"Pa-pardon, excusez moi..."

-"Ce n'est rien Quatre, c'est moi qui débloque...Duo...Je l'ai frappé..."

-"Oui, il me l'a dit...pourquoi avoir fait cela?"

-"Je ne sais pas."

-"...vous...se savez pas?"

-"Non je...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, quand je l'ai vu, c'est comme si j'avais été frappé par la foudre, mon cœur s'est mit à battre plus fort, de plus en plus fort et ses yeux...ses yeux, ils étaient…hypnotisant, je n'arrivait pas à détacher mon regard du sien et...et je ne comprends pas, j'ai eu chaud, très chaud, trop chaud, je voulais me rapprocher de lui mais je ne sais pour quelles raisons…je déteste ça!! Je déteste perdre le contrôle!! ça ne m'est encore jamais arrivé et je ne le supporte pas! J'ai...paniqué et…et je l'ai frappé..."

-"Heero..."

-"Bon sang! j'ai frappé un esclave sans aucunes raison et en plus j'ai mentis, je l'ai accusé à tort et cette envie de l'avoir plus près de moi...j'ai l'impression de ressembler à mon oncle ainsi!!"

-"Heero!! arrêtez de vous torturez, vous n'avez rien de la cruauté de votre oncle, cet homme est une vermine, ne vous comparez pas à lui! Vous...vous devez être malade, la fièvre vous a déstabilisé et a eu raison de votre esprit, reposez vous vous irez mieux demain."

-"Quatre...merci d'être là."

-"Je serais toujours là pour vous Heero. Bonne nuit majesté."

-"Bonne nuit Quatre."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, il lui était incapable de trouver le sommeil, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, une paire d'yeux violet au regard haineux le fixait.

-"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?"

A suivre...

Heero: j'étais pas sensé être un gentil seigneur?

Mimi: en tant que maître de Duo tu n'es pas en mesure de te plaindre.

Heero: ...

Mimi: rien ne peux rivaliser avec cet argument! ^-^


	6. Chapitre 5

**Série :** Gundam Wing

**Autrice **: Mimi

**Genre **: Yaoi à venir, OOC et bla bla bla

**Disclamer :** G-boys pas à moi…dommage d'ailleurs…T_T

**Couples :** bah on va dire… 4+1 1+2  2+Milliardo  Milliardo+2  Réléna+1  2+Hilde…ça vous va comme début ?

**Commentaires :** j'aime cette fic.

**Réponses aux reviews : 16 reviews ???? mon dieu, vous allez me faire pleurer, merci !!!!******

**Cora :** lol c'est incroyable, tu aimes tout ce que je fais, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'en suis heureuse

**Lian :** héhéhé je compte bien faire sortir Heero de ses gong, tu vas voir qu'il va nous piquer plein de belles crises de jalousies et de perte de contrôle, mais bon, ça va prendre du temps, faut pas oublié que ça fait même pas 2 jours qu'il connaît Duo…En tout cas, je crois que tu vas aimer les prochains chapitres ^_^

**Lyrashin :** Bien sur que je vais continuer cette fic ! tu n'as pas d'inquiétudes à avoir de ce côté là ! j'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant !

**Dana-chan :** viiiii j'adore quand Heero perd le contrôle !! et tu vas voir que dans les prochains chapitres, il le perdra de plus en plus !! niarck niarck niarck, je suis diabolique !! ^^

**Lunicorne :** #^______^# Merciiiiii je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaises !

**Salomé Li :** Et oui, Mimi toujours la pour remonter le moral des troupes !! ^^ Tu vas voir que Duo n'es pas vraiment rancunier mais Heero va les collectionner les gaffes et ça va tourner à son désavantage…mais tu verras plus tard dans l'histoire ! gros bisous !!

**Linoa M :** de toute façon je n'aime pas Quatre alors tu peux dire qu'il est cul cul fraiser autant que tu veux ! ça me dérange absolument pas ! Et voici un petit spoiler : je compte faire de Quatre un élément perturbateur ^^ Doonc je vais te dire une chose il se peut, il est même très probable que Quatre ai parfaitement compris qu'en fait Heero a eu tout simplement le coup de foudre mais qu'il ne veuille as le dire parce qu'il veut garder son seigneur à lui tout seul ^-^ hihihi réfléchi bien à ça !

**Azalea :** Je suis contente que le sujet de la fic te plaise, je m'excuse à l'avance du retard que je prends entre deux chapitres mais au moins ça fait durer le suspense non ? (comment ça mon excuse elle est nulle ?) merci de me laisser une review, ça me fait plaisir ^_________^

**Hathor :** Haha ! et bien NON J n'est pas l'oncle d'Heero (d'ailleurs je ne compte pas faire apparaître J ou alors en tant qu'ancien maître de Duo peut être...on verra bien) et puis je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais NON Trowa n'aura pas de rôle dans la fic (j'ai toujours tendance à ne pas le mettre dans mes fics celui la, j'arrive pas à le cerner…), comme quoi, tu ne seras pas au bout de tes surprises, je compte révéler l'identité de l'oncle d'Heero dans 2 chapitres normalement ^-^ bisous ! Si tu as d'autres pari, dit le moi ^^

**Poucycatt :** N'oublie pas que Heero est un Seigneur, il n'a pas à se pardonner auprès de ses esclaves…mais ça pourrait bien changer dans très peu de chapitres ^-^ non, je n'en dirais pas plus

**Kaoro :** je te rembourserais pour la glace, promis ^-^ en tout cas, je crois que c'était pas trop dur de consoler Duo hein ? petite veinarde va ! espèce de profiteuse ! j'chuis sure que tu as profité de son chagrin pour lui faire un câlin ! ne nie pas ! je le sais !! HAHAHAHA rien n'échappe à Mimi !! MIMI LIVES !!!!

Anonymoua : gneu gneu gneu tu m'ennerveuuuuuu !!!! lol aller, je te pardonne (ton air m échant, il est moins fort que mon air sadique !! mouahaha je suis la meilleure !!! )

**Meanne77 :** ^------------^ Ma meanne préféré, que dire ? et bien….tout d'abord, que ta review m'a fait bien marré, ensuite que c'est pas sympas de tout mettre sur mon dos, Duo me boude et puis enfin que Heero a vraiment pris la grosse tête et que la prochaine fois je le met en Uké…et puis aussi merci de m'avoir laissé cette review, elle est super et en plus elle vient de toit que je considère comme une des meilleures fan ficqueuses de ff.net alors ça me touche beaucoup que tu aimes mes fics ^-^ gros bisous

**CS_S :** ^-^ contente que tu me pardonnes de mon retard, par contre pour ce chapitre, il est moins intéressant que les autres, hélas, mais je me rattrape dans le prochain avec le retour de Réléna, une crise de Quatre, un pétage de plomb d'Heero et une moi qui me marre comme une sadique ^________^

**Nicolina :** merci infiniment d'être toujours la pour me dire que mes fics te plaise, je suis très flattée, allez, tu l'as bien méritée cette suite ! lol ^-^

**Légolia :** Ahh hélas, trowa et wufei ne vont pas arriver (mais d'autres personnes vont faire leur apparition, soit en sur) u début je comptais pourtant  mettre Wufei mais je me suis dite qu'il fallait que je change un peu…mais j'espère que tu aimeras la suite quand même.

**Christine :** Oh que oui Heero va en baver, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis devenue une pro en la matière ! lol , contente que tu aimes, merci de ta review !! bisous

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 5 :**

Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait pour Duo, sa première vraie journée entant qu'esclave au palais du seigneur Yuy. Il s'était fait réveillé à l'aube par une autre jeune esclave, répondant au nom de Hilde. Hilde avait 1 an de moins que Duo mais était assez mure pour son age, même si elle savait parfaitement plaisanter quand il le fallait Elle s'était tout de suite liée d'amitié avec Duo Elle lui fit visiter la demeure seigneuriale dans ses moindres recoins et lui avait expliqué ce qu 'il était attendu de lui. Ainsi donc, Duo se lèvera tout les jours à l'aube pour rejoindre les autres esclaves à la cuisine, ici, il aidera Hilde à faire la vaisselle, ensuite il ira prendre son bain en compagnie des autres esclaves. Le bain était obligatoire tout les jours et il était loin de s'en plaindre. Après la séance de toilettage, il devait faire le ménage dans les chambres des invités et habitués du palais, seul Quatre avait l'autorisation de s'occuper de la chambre du maître des lieux. Une fois le ménage fait, une autre brassée de vaisselle l'attendait à bras ouverts. L'après midi était déjà beaucoup plus calme, il devait juste aider à s'occuper du jardin, plus précisément, il deviendra l'assistant du jardinier personnel du seigneur, un dénommé Milliardo. En fin de journée, il devait changer les bouquets de fleurs des vases dans les couloirs et dans la grande salle à manger tandis qu'Hilde s'occupait des chambres et autres pièces. Après une dernière vaisselle du soir, Duo avait droit au repos. Mais de toute façon, ses journées ne lui semblait pas si terrible que ça, tout cela lui paraissait anodin, mais bon, il verra bien ce qu'il en est après cette première journée de travail.

Hilde avait empiété sur l'heure de la première vaisselle pour lui faire visiter le palais, cela avait bien pris 1 heure 30. Une fois la visite terminée, elle avait estimé qu'il était maintenant trop tard pour se présenter en cuisine, elle entraîna donc Duo sur le chemin menant aux bains.

-« Dit Hilde…la vaisselle…ça prend combien de temps environ ? »

-« Ca dépend, la plupart du temps 2 bonnes heures. »

-« WHAT ? »

-« Hahaha, que t'imaginais-tu Duo ? Nous ne sommes que 2 pour faire la vaisselle d'une vingtaine d'esclaves et d'une cinquantaine de personnages hauts placés qui vivent temporairement ou non au palais… »

-« Que ? Quoi ? 50 ? Mais ça veut dire que… »

-« Hé oui ! Tu devras faire le ménage de toutes ces personnes, quelle chance tu as ! »

-« Arg ! Quelle horreur ! t'es pas sympas Hildy ! ! »

-« J'y peux rien…compte bien 3 heures pour le ménage, même 4h30 au début, mais quand tu auras le coup de main, tu mettras moins de temps. »

-« Mais…Mais.. »

-« Ensuite, la vaisselle du midi. Elle est moins longue parce qu'on est 3 à la faire. Les mondanités on tendance à manger plus le midi que le matin donc y'a plus de vaisselle et on ne peux pas tout gérer à deux, ma sœur nous aidera donc. Cela nous prendra dans les 1h20… »

-« Ah quand même… »

-« Pour la suite, tu resteras 4 heures aux jardins avec Milliardo, tu vas voir, il très aimable. Apres tu auras les bouquets à changer… »

-« Tranquille ^___^ »

-« … »

-« Bah quoi ? »

-« Tu as vu la taille de ce palais ? »

-« Un peu que j'ai vu ! je pourrais m'y perdre facilement tellement il est grand ! »

-« Tu as vu le nombre de couloirs et le nombre de vases qu'il y a dans ces mêmes couloirs ? »

-« ….Heu, oui… »

-« Et donc… »

-« Je suis pas sortis de l'auberge T_T »

-« Exactement ^^, Ca te prendra 1h15 environ si tu te débrouilles bien. »

-« C'est trop gentil…fallait pas…Heureusement , pour la salle à manger, ça va aller beaucoup plus vite ! »

-« … »

-« J'ai encore parlé trop vite c'est ça ? Pitié, coupez moi la langue… »

-« Le repas du soir est le plus important de toute la journée, c'est plus un festin qu'un repas, un festin qui peut très vite dégénérer en orgie….Attends toi à devenir une attraction pour certains des invités… »

-« Je vois…et dans ces cas là, je suis sensé réagir comment ? Je suppose que j'ai pas le droit de leur arranger le portrait ? »

-« En effet, tu n'en as pas le droit…Il va falloir prendre sur toi, entre dans leur jeu tout en leur faisant comprendre que tu es une propriété du seigneur Yuy. Normalement tu n'auras pas de problèmes, Maître Heero est quelqu'un de très respecté. »

-« Voyez vous ça… »

-« Quand tu auras fini de rafraîchir les bouquets et de repousser les avances des invités, retourne aux cuisines, je t'y attendrais. »

-« Et la vaisselle aussi je suppose ? »

-« En plein dans le mile ! Tu comprends vite mon p'tit Duo ! ^^ »

-« Je ne suis pas petit ! et puis d'abord, je te ferais remarquer que je suis plus grand que toi ! »

-« Je sais ^-^ mais j'aime bien t'embêter ! »

-«..Bon, combien de temps la vaisselle du soir ? »

-« 45 minutes pour nous. »

-« Ah ! bah ça va ! ! »

-« 1h30 pour les participants au festin. »

-« Snif, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter tant de haine ? JE HAIS LA VAISSELLE T____T ! ! »

-« Estimes toi heureux, après tu pourras aller dans ta chambre, ta journée sera finie. »

-« J'espère bien ! manquerais plus que j'ai encore des bouquets à changer, ou un coup de balais à passer ! !…Mais au fait, quand est-ce qu'on mange dans cette histoire ? »

-« Oh ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Nous avons ¾ d'heure de pose pour manger, juste avant la vaisselle des esclaves. »

-« Logique… »

-« Et tout les trois jours, tu as un jour de repos complet sauf si le seigneur estimes que tu as mal fait ton boulot ou qu'il a besoin de tes services. Mais c'est très rare que ces journées de repos sautent, tu as même le droit de sortir du palais, mais il faudra que tu préviennes Quatre avant et que tu lui dises ou tu comptes aller. »

-« Yes ! »

-« On a pas à se plaindre, on est sûrement les esclaves les plus heureux du pays ! »

-« N'exagérons rien… »

-« Bon, est-ce que tout est clair ? je ne te ré expliquerais pas tout une deuxième fois. »

-« Heu…tu pourras me le répéter un peux plus tard pour que je note tout ça sur un bout de papier parce que je ne préfère pas me fier à ma mémoire…j'chuis une vraie tête en l'air ^-^ »

-« Tu…tu sais écrire ? »

-« Heu…oui, tu ne sais pas toi ? »

-« Non, je suis esclave depuis ma naissance et je ne suis pas autorisée à l'enseignement scolaire…dit est-ce que tu sais…lire ? »

-« Bien sur, j'adore ça, je pourrais passer mes nuits entières à lire ! ! »

-« C'est...super ! ! Duo ! est-ce que tu…enfin…comme tu sais lire, est-ce que tu…. »

-« Est-ce que je pourrais quoi ? Vas-y, dit le. »

-« Tu…pourras nous lire des histoires ? »

-« Hein ? »

-« Le…le soir, après mangé, la plupart des nôtres se regroupent dans la cuisine, on ravive le feu de la grande cheminée et on fait des veillées où tout le monde raconte quelque chose. Puisque aucun d'entre nous ne sait lire, nous inventons des histoires où nous racontons de vielles légendes. Mais à force, tout devient répétitif et les même choses reviennent régulièrement…Avant Quatre venait une soirée sur deux avec nous et nous lisait quelques chapitres d'un roman qu'il avait pris à la bibliothèque…Mais il est maintenant très occupé, il consacre tout son temps au seigneur Heero alors on ose plus le déranger avec de pareilles broutilles…Alors si tu voulais bien , si t'es pas trop fatigué le soir… »

-« Avec plaisir ! Je te l'ai dis, j'adore lire, je faisais souvent la lecture avant aux enfants de mes anciens maîtres…Par contre je n'ai pas de bouquin sur moi… »

-« C'est pas un problème, on peux toujours demander à Quatre la permission d'emprunter quelques livres de la bibliothèque ^^ »

-« Quatre a l'air important… »

-« Oui, il l'es. Mais il reste tout de même un esclave, l'esclave personnel du seigneur, c'est sûr que maître Heero compte beaucoup sur lui…Bon, c'est pas l'tout mais on est arrivés,. Je te laisse, le bain des hommes c'est à gauche, tu as 30 minutes pour te laver et te rhabiller. A tout à l'heure ! »

-« A toute ma puce ! »

Duo entra dans les bains, ces derniers étaient déserts. Il se déshabilla rapidement dans les vestiaires et se plongea dans l'eau chaude et bienfaitrice de l'immense bain collectif. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement couler au fond du bassin. Une fois complètement submergé, il défit sa natte, ses cheveux s'évaporèrent en longues vagues ondulant sous l'eau. Il resta ainsi, sous l'eau les cheveux détachés et fit le vide dans son esprit. Soudain , une main se posa sur son épaule, manquant de s'étouffer de surprise en buvant la tasse, Duo se redressa vivement et sortit la tête de l'eau pour voir le visage de son 'agresseur'.

-« Allah ! Duo ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

-« Q-Quatre ? Mais ça va pas ? t'es malade ou quoi ? tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! »

-« Désolé mais je te voyais sous l'eau depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et… »

-« Roo c'est chou ! tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? »

-« Mais...je…enfin, bref. Tu faisais quoi au juste ? tu cherchais à te noyer ? tu te plais si mal ici ? »

-« Quoi ? pfff n'importe quoi ! mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore chercher toi ? Je faisais juste de l'apnée, c'est tout ^_^ »

-« Tu sais nager ? »

-« Oui, j'ai appris quand j'étais p'tit ^^ »

-« C'est rare pour un esclave… »

-« Et bien…peut être que je n'ai pas toujours été esclave… »

Un vent de nostalgie s'empara de Duo. Reprenant ses esprits qui glissaient sur une pente jugée trop dangereuse, Duo se savonna énergiquement les cheveux tout en continuant à parler.

-« J't'avais pas vu depuis hier, ça va ? »

-« Oui je vais bien merci. Et toi ? Tu t'adaptes ? »

-« Ouaip, c'est cool ici, Hildy m'a tout expliqué ! »

-« Hildy ? »

-« Bah ouais, Hilde quoi ! Elle est chouette cette fille. »

-« Oui, elle m'est très sympathique à moi aussi…Duo…j'ai des excuses à te présenter… »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour hier… »

-« Laisse tomber man ! C'est du passé pour moi. »

-« J'y tiens, j'ai eu une discussion avec maître Heero et il s'avère que tu avais raison sur certains points. »

-« … »

-« Mais je n'ai pas tords non plus, Heero n'est pas ce genre d'homme, il s'en veut tu sais…Il est trop fier pour te présenter des excuses et puis…tu n'es… »

-« Qu'un esclave…je suis juste un esclave . »

-« Le prends pas mal mais oui, c'est l'exacte vérité… »

-« Bah, j'm'en fiche, ça aussi c'est du passé, j'chuis sur qu'il est pas si naze que ça le seigneur Yuy ! »

-« Duo, je t'en pris, ne parles pas ainsi… »

-« ^_____^ Ca te ferais trop plaisir. »

-« Tu es irrécupérable…je dois te laisser, je voulais juste t'en parler, Heero n'est pas mauvais, même si il n'est pas facile sur les premiers abords, ne te fie pas aux apparences. Bonne journée Duo. »

-« Toi aussi ! à la prochaine ! »

Une fois Quatre partit, Duo se plongea dans ses pensées.

_/Alors comme ça le seigneur Heero s'en est voulu de m'avoir frappé ? C'est chou ! ! Apres tout, il est p'être pas si con que ça…n'empêche que notre première rencontre m'a marqué…j'espère vraiment qu'il est pas comme ça pour de vrai, et puis ce serais trop bête, pour une fois que j'ai un maître super mignon…/_

Même si il ne l'avait vu que très peu de temps et malgré la colère, Duo avait tout de suite remarqué le physique parfait du jeune prince. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, typé japonais, sa peau était mate et ses yeux magnifiques, d'une couleur aussi surprenante que celle des yeux de Duo. Ses yeux bleu cobalts ressemblaient à des pierres précieuses enfermées dans de la glace scintillante. Même si il n'affichait aucune expression, son visage est magnifique, il n'était pas mignon, non, il était beaucoup plus que ça, il était beau, tout simplement, du genre tellement beau qu'on a peur de le toucher. Dans ses habits de prince il avait l'air d'un grand roi, ou d'un empereur. Jamais Duo n'avait encore eu de Maître d'une telle beauté, la plupart du temps, il héritait du genre moche, obèse et obsédé…Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine au souvenir de ces vermines qui n'avaient eu aucun scrupules à l'exploiter dans touts les sens du terme pendant 6 longues années. Ce frisson eu le même effet qu'un seau d'eau froide versé sur la tête.

-« Shit ! j'vais être en r'tard avec mes conneries ! »

Il se rinça en quatrième vitesse, renfila ses légers vêtements, les mêmes que la veille  qu'il gardera apparemment jusqu'à ce que la température baisse un peu, il refit sa tresse puis sortit en vitesse de la salle des bains. Hilde l'attendait à l'entrée.

-« Yo Hildy ! tu m'as manqué chérie ! »

-« Arrête ton charme Duo ! »

Elle lui fourgua un petit chariot et un tablier.

-« Voilà, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour faire le ménage, tache de te dépêcher mais ne laisse pas un seul grain de poussière ou tu auras affaire à moi ! »

-« Je suis mort de peur ^_^ »

-« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! ! allez, zou ! au boulot ! on se retrouve en cuisine dans 4h30 maximum ! »

-« Ouais ouais… »

Et Duo partit en grognant, poussant devant lui le chariot si gentiment apporté par Hilde.

Heero sortait d'une réunion particulièrement éprouvante avec ses conseillers. Il doutait vraiment que ces vieux fou puisent lui être utile, tout ce qu'ils arrivaient à faire c'est de lui donner une migraine abominable. Priant le ciel que Réléna ne vienne pas lui rendre visite aujourd'hui, Heero opta pour une promenade dans le jardin pour se relaxer. Depuis que Réléna avait pris la mauvaise habitude de l'accompagner dans sa promenade quotidienne, il en avait été dégoûté et maintenant que le machin rose n'était pas en vue, il avait vraiment envie de prendre l'air et d'observer la nature. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec Milliardo, son jardinier au cœur d'or et aux mains de fée (ndmimi : mais nan ! ! pas comme ça ! ! Hentai ! !), avec lui n'importe quelle fleur devenait un vrai bijoux. Bizarrement, Heero n'avait pas faim, ce matin déjà, il avait mangé très peu et alors que midi était passé depuis 2 bonnes heures, la faim ne se faisait toujours pas sentir, à croire qu'il avait perdu l'appétit depuis hier soir…Alors qu'il se promenait tranquillement dans ses jardins, Heero s'arrêta net en entendant une voix enjouée et un rire cristallin.

-« Naaaan ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? »

-« Elle a regardé le gamin d'un air complètement perdu et lui a répondu : ' Mais non voyons, mon nom est Réléna, je ne connais pas de Pistache ' » 

-« J'y crois pas !!! Elle a vraiment répondu ça ?? La cruche !! »

-« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Elle avait visiblement pas compris la blague, pas plus tard qu'hier elle m'a encore demandé si elle avait une tête à s'appeler Pistache.. »

-« Hahahaha, arrête, je vais m'étouffer !!pppfffffff Hahahahaha. »

-« Hé ! Respire Duo ! On a encore des plantes à arroser ! »

_/Duo ? Il m'avait bien semblé reconnaître cette voix, que fait le nouvel esclave dans les jardins ? que fait-il en compagnie de Milliardo ? Pourquoi…pourquoi s'entendent-ils si bien ? il ne se connaissent à peine !! D'ou vient cette familiarité ??/_

Heero avança d'un pas sur de lui et un peu pressé jusqu'à son jardinier. Ce dernier s'arrêta immédiatement de rire, donnant par la même occasion un petit coup de coude à Duo pour le faire taire.

-« S-Seigneur Heero ! Comment vous portez vous ? »

-« Bien. »

La voix d'Heero était froide et cassante, il ne regardait même pas son jardinier, toute son attention était fixée sur Duo, Duo dont les joues étaient légèrement rosées à force de rire et dont les yeux pétillaient encore de malice. Mais quand Duo réalisa enfin la situation, son sourire se perdit, et il s'inclina légèrement devant son Maître pour le saluer. Heero se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise pour une raison qui lui échappait, mais il mit cette sensation de malaise de côté, trop énervé de voir la brusque familiarité entre son jardinier et cet esclave au visage angélique. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si en colère. Alors que quelques minutes plus tôt il se réjouissait de parler à Millardo, il avait maintenant l'implacable envie de le chasser du château. D'ou venait cette étrange sensation ?

-« Et bien ? Que se passe t-il ici ? on vous entend jaser de l'autre bout du palais ! »

-« Veuillez nous pardonner seigneur… »

-« Qu'est-ce que cet esclave fait ici ? »

-« Il…il a été choisit pour m'aider dans mes taches. »

-« Tu te débrouillais très bien avant sans aide supplémentaire Milliardo, de plus il me semble que tu as déjà un assistant. »

-« Je sais bien Seigneur mais…mon assistant a été renvoyé. »

-« Par qui ? »

-« Par Miss Réléna seigneur. »

-« Et quand comptais tu me mettre au courant de ce renvois ? »

-« A vrai dire, je pensais qu'elle vous l'avait annoncé… »

Milliardo était perdu, jamais il n'avait vu le seigneur de si mauvaise humeur, jamais il n'avait été traité de la sorte par ce dernier. Qu'avait-il donc ? Pourquoi parlait-il d'une voix si froide ? Pourquoi avait-il si peu de respect pour Duo ? tout cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Le seigneur qu'il avait devant les yeux n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il connaissait depuis plus de 10 ans. Duo n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début et regardait le sol, comme si il avait peur de lever les yeux.

-« Bien Milliardo, je te le laisse comme assistant pour le moment du moins. »

-« Merci Seigneur Yuy »

-« Tu l'enverras changer les bouquets de la salle à manger ce soir. »

-« C'était ce qui était prévus seigneur. »

-« Parfait. Tu composeras aussi un autre bouquet pour ma chambre, Quatre ira le chercher. »

-«Oui seigneur… »

-« Ne traînes pas, je le veux le plus vite possible. »

-« Oui…seigneur… »

Et Heero s'en retourna dans le palais, non sans avoir fixé de ton son saoul une dernière fois Duo qui gardait obstinément les yeux aux sol. Il s'en voulu alors de lui avoir ordonné de baisser le regard en sa présence, il aurait tellement voulu voir à nouveau les pierres étincelantes de son regard…Le cœur battant bizarrement fort, Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et demanda à ce que Quatre vienne le voir.

A suivre…

Mimi : oui, bon, il s'est pas passé grand chose dans ce chapitre…

Duo : Heero nous pique une crise de jalousie ! ! déjà ?

Mimi : faut croire que oui

Duo : tu vas quand même pas faire une fic MilliardoxDuo ? ?

Mimi : mmm ché paaaass….

Duo : Naaaann ! ! pitiééé ! ! !

Mimi : pour ça il va falloir que l'on m'offre BEAUCOUP de chocolat pour pâque ^-^


End file.
